


Peter's Field Trip To Stark Tower

by ScxrletWidowXx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWidowXx/pseuds/ScxrletWidowXx
Summary: Peter Parker's class is going on a school trip! Can you guess where?---Basically, the Avengers are embarrassing Peter and being overprotective because of Flash.*****Also posted at "Wattpad", you can read there if it's easier for you. (It has the same name)





	1. The Permission Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so sorry if it's trash.  
> English is not my first language, so I'll be more than happy if you'll correct my grammar and my mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark signs Peter's permission slip. What is gonna happen?

"Good morning Peter, wake up!" Said the AI with her robotic voice.

"Shut up Karen". Said Peter, tiredly.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I'm sure you don't want to be late!"

"Ok fine, I'll get up." Obviously, he lied.

"Peter!"

"Ok ok sorry!" He stood up and wore his shirt. After he got ready, he headed up to the kitchen and saw Clint making pancakes.

"Good morning Peter!" Clint said, with a big smile on his face.

"Clint? Since when are you waking up at 7:30 AM? And since when do you know how to cook? And a bigger question, since when do you even LIKE to cook?

"What? Can't I just do something nice for you without being questioned?

"Ok, sorry, you are right. Thank you."

"Here, taste and tell me how it is".

Peter isn't usually eating his pancakes with strawberry jam, but since Clint has already put the jam on the pancakes, he decided to try it.

"That's actually very goo-" Peter stopped, it looked like he was thinking... But then... "OMG!!! Clint, I'll kill you!!!!" Yep. It was definitely hot sauce, and not strawberry jam. Clint couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop laughing! This is not funny!" Peter screamed.

"Ok sorry, you are right." Clint said, right before he handed him a glass of water. 

"It's 7:50 AM Peter. You might be late if you don't leave now."  Karen reminded Peter.

"Oh shit! I got to go, bye clint! He waved at him.

"Bye Pete." He waved at him back.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Peter entered the classroom, right after Mr. Harrington gave him permission, because he was late.

"So as you all know, our field trip is on the day after tomorrow." Mr. Harrington couldn't keep the location as a secret anymore. He got too excited. "The field trip location is-" He stopped to make tense, and continued after few seconds. "- the Stark Tower!"

Everybody was super excited, except for Peter, he stared at the teacher in shock. Flash noticed Peter's look. "What, Penis? Afraid because of the fake Stark internship?" Peter rolled his eyes. He was already used to Flash not believing him. "Why do you care so much about Peter?" MJ said like she doesn't even have the energy to talk with him. "I don't care about Peter, I just want him to admit his lies." "Whatever." She said, too lazy to look at him.

"Don't forget to take a permission slip before you leave the class. If you won't bring it until tomorrow, you won't go with us."

"This is so cool!" Ned said in excitement.

"This isn't cool, I live there."

"That's even better! We might meet the Avengers!"

"That's even worse, they will embarrass me. Besides, you have already met all of the Avengers."

"But still!" 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Happy was waiting for Peter in the car. "How was school today?" Not like he actually cared. "It was good... Yeah, it was... Nice." Peter looked at his permission slip the whole ride home. Happy noticed, but he didn't bother to say anything. 

Peter opened the door, but before he even took a step, Tony said: "Hey kid! How was school today?" It was different, because Tony actually cared. "It was good." He nodded with no reason, looking at the permission slip. "Like every other day".

"What you got there kid?" 

"What, this? No this is nothing, this is-" He stopped talking. He knew he can not lie to Tony Stark.

"Let me take a look." Peter gave Tony the permission slip, cornered. 

"Your field trip's location is the Stark Tower?" Peter nodded a shame nod. 

"Give me a pen."

"What?"

"You heard me, give me a pen". Peter obviously gave him a pen, it's not like he can just say 'no' to Tony Stark.

"Here, I signed." Peter just said "Thank you." And left.

Peter was in his room. He made a hammock out of his webs. He just lied there, and read a book because he had nothing else to do.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Dinner in five minutes." Natasha said, smiling a little smile.

"I'll be there in a second!"

He came after 10 minutes. He was late, as he usually does. 

"So, Peter, what will your field trip's location be this year?" Asked Wanda, while eating the surprisingly delicious pasta Steve made.

"Umm... Nothing interesting..."

"So you find this place not interesting?" Said Tony, with an unsure look at his face.

"Your field trip's location is the Stark Tower?!" Clint said with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Natasha waited for a second, and then repeated Clint: "Your field trip's location is the Stark Tower?!"

"Yes, yes, and I'm asking you not to embarrass me, please."

"No can do." Natasha smiled her evil smile.

"Oh, come on!" Peter stopped eating.

Don't worry kid, I'll watch Natasha and Clint. Said Tony, confidently. 

"Don't wanna ruin you, but I think you will embarrass me the most, Mr. Stark." And he started eating again, avoiding Tony's eyes.

"Let the kid enjoy his field trip. Don't ruin it to him, like you always do."

Let me just remind you, Steve, that in his last field trip you picked him up in the middle of nowhere just because he had a little headache.

"It's not the same thing, Natasha! Steve looked at Bucky, and he caught him rolling his eyes.

"You won't embarrass me, right?" Peter whispered to Bruce, who was sitting right next to him.

"No worries, I won't."

"Thanks, I knew I can trust you, Bruce."

 


	2. The field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Peter's field trip! (Well, almost).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how happy I was when I saw that so many people liked the first chapter. Thank you for that.

* * *

"Good morning Peter! Wake up! You don't want to be late, today is your field trip." Karen sounded excited.

"I don't wanna go." The tired Peter said."

"You said it like you were about to die." Karen said, allowing herself to joke with Peter. "I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad..." She tried to cheer him up. 

Peter stood up and got ready for school. He didn't bother to eat breakfast. He just left, wishing this day will end fast.

•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Peter arrived to school. The bus was already there, surrounded by all of the kids.

"We thought you will never come, penis."

"Shut up Flash." Peter rolled his eyes like he always does when Flash talks with him about the internship.

Ned, MJ, and Peter were sitting together. The whole ride to the Stark Tower, MJ read a book, Ned played a stupid game on his phone, and Peter looked at the window, hoping everything is gonna be alright.

They were all here. At the freaking Stark Tower.

Peter looked up. He lives here. He sees this very high building every day. "Dude you are looking at the Stark Tower like it's your first time in here." "But still." Peter responded Ned, he remembered what he said two days ago. 

"Hello everybody! My name is Lili, and I'll be your guide for today." Peter knew Lili, and Lili knew him. They are greeting each other every day when Peter leaves/enters the Tower.

"Our head of security make every single person in the building wear badges. If someone will catch you without the badge today, they will have to kick you out. So please, make sure you wear your badge all the time."

"Here, at the Stark Tower, we have 7 ranks of badges."

"The first rank is what you will get today. This badge is for visitors only. There are places you can't visit with this rank, such as important labs, the Avengers floor, and the pool."

"This place has a  pool?" A random kid said.

"This place has everything" She responded, smiling a little smile.

"The 2nd rank is for interns, like me, and Peter Parker." Everybody immediately looked at Peter in shock (except for Ned and MJ, because Ned was the only one who believed him, and MJ... Well... MJ just knew). Suddenly, everybody believed Peter, except for Flash. "What did you do to make her say that?" And Peter rolled his eyes, again.

"The 3rd badge is for normal workers. It's almost the same as the 4th and the 5th, just that as higher your rank is, you are allowed in more places. The 5th rank is the highest rank a worker can get."

"The 6th rank is only for the Avengers, like Captain America, and Thor. The 7th rank is the highest rank. The only people in the building who have this badge is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts."

"After we made that clear, do you guys have any questions?"

Nobody responded.

"Great! So let's get in the building."

"This is the scanner. It will scan your badge, and then you can go inside."

"Michelle Jones, rank 1." FRIDAY said.

And everybody got inside. Ned, Flash... Everyone. And it was Peter's turn. 

Friday scan everyone by their badges, except the Avengers. She scans their body. So Peter knew he was in danger. Everybody might found out that he is Spiderman. 

"Peter B. Parker, rank 2." Oh. Friday was smart. She knew Peter's friends was next to him. "Few." Peter whispered to himself.

"Wait, I actually have a question." Ned said. 

"Will we meet the Avengers?"

"Well, we usually don't. But, Peter is really close to Mr. Stark, and because Peter is with us today, we might meet one!" Everybody cheered. They really want to meet the Avengers.

"Let's start with the tour!" Lili said with excitement in her voice.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"This floor isn't interesting. Let's move to the 4th floor." Everybody was about to get in the elevator, but then, they actually met an avenger. 

"Wussup Petey?! How ya doing?" It was Clint. OMG, it was Clint. AKA the Avenger who can embarrass him the most.

"Clint, what are you doing here?!" Peter 'whispered' TOO loud. Everybody turned around and saw Clint. "Hawkeye!!!!!!" A girl screamed. Everybody took photos of him.

"What, can't I visit my friend while he is on a field trip in his own house?" 

"No, no no, you definitely can't."

"Mr. Barton! It's great to see you. If you are already here, may you answer some questions? Asked Lili, happy to see Clint again.

"Sure. Everything for Petey Parker's class."

"Clint!" Peter looked at him with a murderous look.

"I have a question, Hawkeye." Said Flash.

"Oh no... What is he up to?" Peter looked at Flash, waiting for him to ask his stupid question.

"Does Peter Parker a real SI's intern?

"Yes, he is." Clint was about to give Peter a high-five, but Peter turned his back to Clint.

Flash didn't believe Clint. "I know it was easy to convince that Lili to help you keep your lie, but seriously, how did you convince an Avenger?!"

"Really, Flash? How many more proves do you need? I am an intern in here."

"I'll get the truth out of you by the end of a day."

Clint gave Peter a 'is that kid bullies you?' look.

Peter responded with a 'don't worry' look.

"Well, I'll go now. This training room we got here is the best thing that ever happened to me. I hope I have embarrassed you enough, Peter. Bye, kids!"

Everybody waved at Clint. "BYE MR. BARTON!!!" A fangirl screamed, almost passed out.

"Everybody, please get in the elevator. We are now gonna visit Bruce Banner's lab. If we are lucky, he will be there."


	3. It's lab time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class visit Bruce's lab, and the gym. Who will they meet there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you for all your love and support!

* * *

"Before we are getting into the lab, I want to emphasize some rules. Please don't touch anything, don't eat in the lab, and please, if Bruce Banner is in there, don't attack him with cameras because that will make him angry and we don't want him to change shades."

Yes. Bruce Banner was in there. At least he promised Peter.

"Oh, we have visitors!" Bruce smiled at the class.

"Omg, It's BRUCE BANNER!" Said the same fangirl from before.

Everybody took their cameras out of their bags, but then Lili reminded them of the rules, so they put it in the bags again.

"We are sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Banner, but will you answer some of their questions?" Asked Lili.

"Of course I'll, its Peter's class after all." He said, not realizing he just embarrassed Peter.

"Is it hurts when you turn into the Hulk?" Ned asked.

"Let's maybe ask Mr. Bruce questions about science or about his life being an Avengers or-" Bruce interrupted her. "It's ok, it's ok. At first, it did. But now it's not." He said, looking actually shocked from the question.

Flash raised his hand. "If he is about to ask him if I'm really am an SI's intern, I'll literally-" "Does Peter Parker really have an internship in here?" "Of course he asked that." Peter whispered to himself.

"Yes, Peter indeed have an internship in here." Bruce answered, not really knowing why would someone ask that.

"Something here is super weird and I'm gonna find out what it is, penis." "Ok." He responded, rolling his eyes, AGAIN. 

Bruce looked at Flash like he was about to turn into the Hulk, but Peter looked at him with a soft look, so he didn't.

"I think this is enough questions, class. Let's move into our next spot. Thank you for answering questions, Mr. Banner." "Of course". He said, smiling at Lili.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"This is the gym, class. This gym is open only for ranks 6-7, and we are blessed that we can visit here-"

She stopped talking. Well, which girl wouldn't stop talking if she saw Steve Rogers shirtless? Well, probably no-one. 

                             

Steve saw everyone looking at him, and he understood he has to put the shirt on. Sadly he did. :(

 There were a few awkward moments, but then Bucky came in.

"Hey kiddo!" He said while walking, he wanted to stand next to Steve.

Peter could already see the embarrassment coming.

"Captain America!! The winter soldier!!" Everybody screamed from excitement. 

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, Will you tell us something about yourselves?" Lili asked.

"We are best friends" They said together, at the same time. Bucky continued: "Yeah, for many years. Like Peter and Ned." All eyes went on them, and Peter and Ned looked at each other, Ned was happy, but Peter was super embarrassed.

"Bucky!" Peter whispered to him angrily, again with his murderous look in his eyes.

"I told you not to embarrass him, Bucky."

"Steve, you want me to tell everyone what happened at his last field trip?"

"No need to. I got your point." 

"Can I ask you two a question?" Flash said.

Peter hated this field trip. You could see it in his eyes.

"How do you  guys know Peter?"

"He is an intern here." Steve answered. 

"Stop it! Stop asking the same stupid question about me!"

"I hate liars. You are a liar penis. Just admit your lies already."

"This is the truth! I am an intern here! I do know all of the Avengers! I'm not lying, why would I ?!"

"Cause you suck. Your life sucks. You are an orphan little boy. You just wanna be cool."

"Grow up Flash. At least I got real friends." Peter left the room, Steve and Bucky right after him.

"What is up with that kid?" Steve asked, with a serious voice.

"Nothing." Peter responded.

"Don't lie, you know you can't." Bucky said, with a serious voice, just like Steve.

"Seriously, it's nothing I can't handle."

"I don't like bullies. I don't care where they are from."

"We know, Steve." Bucky and Peter said together.

"Swear you will tell us if he bothers you again."

"I swear, Steve. Can I go back to my class now?"

"Yes, you can. But remember, we always got your back."

"Thank you, bye."

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"-and that was the gym. And now, lunchtime!"

Peter was happy. He really needed a break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I stopped writing in the middle of the chapter because I had to go to the cinema and watch Endgame. So I'm sorry if the rest of the chapter is a little bit dark, I was angry and sad.


	4. Mama Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As I usually do, I just wanted to thank you, you have no idea how happy you made me be.  
> *This one is short sorry. :¢

It was lunchtime. Everybody started to eat their sandwiches. Peter opened his bag, but his sandwich wasn't there. And then, he remembered how hurried he was to leave the house this morning. Peter saw Natasha walking forward him.

"Oh shit". He said, knowing what is about to happen.

"You forgot your lunch, ребенок паук." She smiled at him.

"Black Widow!!!!" Someone screamed. It was actually a fan-boy this time. 

Everybody saw Black Widow handing Peter his sandwich. 

"Can I take a selfie with you, Black Widow?" Flash asked with excitement in his voice.

"Sure! Say cheese!"

(Selfie)

"Wow, thank you!"

"No problem." 

"See, penis Parker? I get a selfie with Black Widow and you don't." Natasha heard him saying the word 'penis' before the name 'Parker'. She didn't hesitate, she took Flash's phone and deleted the picture they just took. After that, she threw his phone on the floor. "And now you don't". She said, smiling her evil smile.

Peter didn't know if he should smile, or be embarrassed. Maybe both. 

"Yo! Natasha!" Sam walked in and stood right next to her.

"Wow! Another Avenger! We are so lucky, class." Lili was excited, even though it's not the first time she sees the Avengers.

"Oh no... Not Sam..."

"Relax, Peter. I'm sure it's gonna be alright." Ned said.

"So, who is ready to embarrass Peter Parker?" Sam screamed.

"Oh. My. God." Peter tried to leave the room without anyone noticing. 

"Hey! Where are you going, Parker?" Sam questioned Peter. 

"What, me? I'm... I'm-"

"Come over here."

Ok. But what could he do? NOT come over there?

He came over there. He stood between Natasha and Sam. And then Sam started talking, putting his arms on Peter's shoulders.

"So as you all probably know, Peter is an intern at SI."

Peter was so embarrassed. He looked at his shoes.  Imagine if the same thing would happen to you.

Natasha wasn't against embarrassing Peter in front of his class. It was even nice, she actually liked it.

But then, she saw Peter's look.

"Peter is-"

"-Inviting you all to the Avengers floor, for Q&A." Natasha interrupted Sam. 

All the eyes went on her. Everybody cheered.

Natasha didn't even know what she was doing, but she just needed to stop Sam.

"Thank you, мама паук." He whispered.

"Anytime, ребенок паук." she smiled at him.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"Hurry, Wanda! He is behind you!"

 "Gotcha, Vision!"

"Hey, he can't help you!" Clint said.

"If he helps her, I'll help you." Said Steve. "On your left, Clint! Watch out!

"If you'll say 'on your left' one more time, I swear I'll kill you." Sam said. And then Clint, Wanda, Vision, Bucky and Steve realized the class was watching them playing 'Mario Kart'.

Wanda used her telekinesis to make Bucky wave at the class with his metal arm. "Back off, Maximoff". He said. "Sorry, plums." She laughed and he looked at her with a murderous look. 

"Why are you all here?" Clint asked the class, not really realizing he was impolite.

"Let's move to the living room. There is enough room for all of us there." Natasha said to Lili. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Everybody sat down. They all were super excited. Well, except for MJ. She just rathered reading her book.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don't know what you eat for lunch on field trips in the US, so I'm sorry if it's not sandwiches lmao.  
> * ребенок паук = Baby Spider.  
> * I saw Natasha saying "ребенок паук" in another fic, and I loved it so much, and I wanted Nat to say it in my fic too, but I don't remember the name of the fic so I can't give credit. Sorry.  
> *мама паук= Mama Spider.


	5. The Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the Q&A part! :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your love and support!
> 
> And I'm sorry about the grammar in some points at this chapter, I had to be cringy.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor,  Wanda, Vision, Bucky, and Sam were sitting in front of the class.

"How is it to live together, and be with each other all the time?"

"Well, sometimes it's really annoying, but after all, we are family, and families live together." Wanda answered.

"Black Widow, is it true that you change your hairstyle every 2 weeks?"

"Yes, it is." She was proud of herself.

It was Flash's turn to ask a question.  "Is Peter Parker-"

"Why do you always ask questions about Peter?" Clint asked with suspicion.

"I'm... Umm..." He didn't even know anymore by himself why he kept doing it.

"Who is the youngest Avenger?"

"Spiderman. But he couldn't be here today." Steve looked at Peter and answered.

"May I go to the bathroom, Mr. Harrington?" 

"You have 3 minutes, Parker."

Peter left the room. Not because he needed to pee, but because he needed a break. But he still peed, alibi...

"May I also go to the bathroom, Mr. Harrington?" 

"Yes, but hurry. We are leaving soon."

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Peter opened the restroom's door. "Hmm. Red-gold toilet bowl. nOiCe."  He hasn't been stopping being the cringy guy he is yet.

Once he finished, he opened the door. Well, at least he tried. "Hello? Is anybody here?" He said. "The door is locked, I can't open it!" But nobody responded.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Can you control the hulk?"

"At first I couldn't, but now I can." Bruce answered.

Flash returned to the living room. It took him a few minutes to lock him, because after all the visitor's restroom is like 100 floors below the Avenger's floor.

"Where is Parker?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"I don't know, I'm not in charge of him." Flash said, rolling his eyes.

He didn't really know why he actually locked Peter. He just had enough of seeing him rolling his eyes at him.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hello?? Is anybody out there!?" He kept screaming, but no one heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for your love, and comments, and everything.
> 
> And I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter.
> 
> And, this is so short and I'm super sorry, I just didn't have time to write. So sorry again.


	6. The room with the grey door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna spoil anything, so I'll just skip the summary.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony has just been finished his meeting. He finally had time to visit Peter.

Pepper caught Tony heading up to the elevator. "Where are you going? you have another meeting in 15 minutes."

"I'm going to visit Peters' class." He said, winking.

"You have 7 minutes, Don't be late. And please, don't embarrass the kid."

"Don't worry Pep." He went to the 100th floor.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony was standing next to the door, so nobody would notice he was there. He looked for Peter, but he couldn't find his face. Tony came in and stood next to Natasha. "Where is Peter?" He asked her, ignoring the cheers and the cameras.

"He left 15 minutes ago."

"Left? What do you mean left? Where did he go? 15 minutes?!"

"I don't sure... I-"

"Wow! Mr. Stark!" Lili was excited like the fangirls in the crowd, even though she sees him a lot. "May you answer some of their questions?"

"I'm sorry, but I got to go." He said, and left the room.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

~~-Tonys' lab, the 97th floor-~~

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, locate me the spider, please."

"He is inside the building, sir."

"Where exactly?"

"The visitors' restroom, the first floor."

"What the hell is he doing there for 15 minutes?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Is there anything you are sure about?"

"Yes, you skipped your breakfast this morning, sir."

Tony looked at the ceiling. "You are not helpful."

"Sir, you have a phone call from Mrs. Potts."

"Answer."

"Tony! Where the hell are you? The meeting will start in one minute and you are not here! Come here Tony, right now!"

"I can't, Pep."

"You can't? What do you mean you can't? What about the meeting?"

"Fuck the meeting. End call, FRIDAY." Tony said, and left the room.

~~-The visitor's restroom, the first floor-~~

Peter gave up. He knew that if he will use his super strength, people will realize something is wrong. So he was just sitting there, on the red-gold toilet bowl, waiting for nothing.

"Kid?"

It was a familiar voice. "Kid?" It was the same voice again.

Peter looked at the door. "I'm here, Mr. Stark!"

Tony opened the door. "What were you doing there so long?" He asked, not really realizing what happened.

Peter just looked at his shoes.

And then it hit Tony. "Who did this to you, kid?" He remembered what happened to him when he was a kid...

Peter didn't answer. He just kept looking at his shoes.

"Huh, kid?" And he didn't answer. "Peter?" And he kept looking at his shoes. "Ok, this is enough." And he headed up to the elevator.

"No, wait! Mr. Stark, wait!" But when he got to the elevator the doors were already closed. "Shit." He cursed the moment he handed Tony the permission slip.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

~~-Tony's lab, the 97th floor-~~

~~~~"Friday, security cameras, the first floor, the visitor's restroom. Time: 13:35 PM."

"Playing video from security cameras, the first floor, the visitor's restroom. Time: 13:35 PM." Friday said, and then played the video.

_'Hmm. Red-gold toilet bowl. nOiCe.'_

_"Oh, kid..." Tony said, and sighed._

_"Here, here, there he is. Friday, pause."_

_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

_Peter reached the 100th floor. Tony wasn't there, so he just sit there and hoped he won't come._

_"What took you so long?" Ned asked Peter._

Peter didn't respond Ned.

"There has been a rumor that you and Wanda are dating. Can you confirm that, Vision?"

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, and didn't say a word.

"I'm back!" Tony came out of no-where, and sit next to Flash. "Please, continue."

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Stark?" Flash asked.

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Isn't it scary, to fight with aliens and stuff? I mean, it's not like I would scare if I was fighting them, but, yeah... You know?"

Tony hated looking at him, but he had to.

"You wouldn't scare, huh? You got heart kid. You might be a good impact on the team."

"On... On... On the team?!'

"Yes, on the team. You know what, can I talk to you outside, please?" Tony said to flash, and looked at Mr. Harrington right after, hinting him to give Flash permission to leave.

Mr. Harrington nodded, and the two left the room, while a fangirl asked Steve if she can touch his muscles.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"This way, please." Tony pointed at a grey door. 

"What is this place?" Flash asked.

"It's an old office, it's in renovations now. Workers sometimes come here to rest."

"Oh. So why have you brought me here?" Flash said, not realizing Tony isn't next to him.

"So it isn't so fun being locked, alone, in a small room, isn't it?" Tony said, standing next to the door.

"Wha-" he didn't even have time to continue before Tony said something.

"Enjoy the juice and the crackers!" Tony closed the door, locked it, and went back to the living room.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"Where is Flash?" Mr. Harrington asked the billionaire.

"We had a nice talk. His mother will pick him up later."

"Are you sure this is-"

"Please, I'm Tony Stark, trust me."

"Ok then! Kids, we are going back to school. The trip day has been finished."

Everyone, including Tony, were standing next to the entrance of the building.

"I hoped you enjoyed!" Lili said, and waved the class before they left.

"Wait, kid. You, me, and the ice cream shop have a meeting. Would you like to arrive?"

"Wait? For real? Yes! I would love to, Mr. Stark!" You could see the jealousy in everybody's eyes.

And everybody has entered the bus, except for Tony and Peter, who actually entered the black 'Lamborghini Veneno.'

°

°

°

~Post credit scene~

Tony and Peter are enjoying their ice cream. Especially Peter, who asked the cashier if the strawberry jam is not accidentally hot sauce, before he put it on his ice cream.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Peter asked Tony.

"Well, it's probably not important, because if it was, we wouldn't forget it." Tony answered the kid. You can be sure that he absolutely knew what they 'forgot'.

 

 

~FIN~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this fic. My first fic. Thank you so much for everything, it means the world for me. See you in my next fic! ^×^

**Author's Note:**

> If some people will like this fic, I'll continue it. Even though I'm pretty sure I'll continue it even if nobody ever sees this.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy :)


End file.
